


The Wrath of Persephone

by Starry_Nightingale



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Pinch of Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Nightingale/pseuds/Starry_Nightingale
Summary: Hades and Persephone are fairly easy going as a couple when it comes to most things. But once Hades' ex starts getting involved again, things take a slightly unexpected turn.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been reading in more detail about the mythology surrounding Persephone and therefore what happens between her and Minthe. I just had to put it into the context of Lore Olympus so I hope you enjoy.

Hades wasn't sure why he'd given Minthe another job. He guessed he just felt sorry for her and she'd always been able to twist him around her little finger. He was a force to be reckoned with the majority of the time but Minthe could always wiggle her way in. And Persephone hated that. 

"I can't believe you bowed to your ex again." The Queen of the underworld spoke, voiced raised from the kitchen where she was putting dinner together. Hades sighed and got up from the couch, putting his newspaper to one side. He walked to the kitchen and leant against the door frame. 

"I didn't bow to her Kore. She didn't have anywhere else to go and genuinely looked like she was struggling." He shrugged. Persephone turned to face him, the glare in her eyes made him shudder. 

"And you believed that?" Her hands moved to her hips and he knew he had to be careful about what he said next. 

"Sweetness I-"

"Nope! No pet names tonight. I'm annoyed with you Hades. She can't treat you the way she has before and still expect to get her way. And yet you always give her that way!" The goddess turned back to cooking before allowing herself to get more riled up. "She better not say anything to me at work otherwise I'm not sure what I'll do. I can't be blamed if something happens." She continued stirring the pot with increasingly more strength. Hades loved how protective his wife got of him and had to hold himself back from wrapping her up in a hug.

"I'll make sure she's in a position far away from the both of us." Hades decided it was best to conclude the conversation there. It wouldn't be worth it to see his wife angry.

________

"Hiya!" Minthe twisted her hair around her fingers. "Erm, excuse me?" She tapped the reception desk in front of her, trying to get the attention of the blue nymph on the phone. The nymph rolled her eyes and reluctantly put the call on hold. 

"What can I do for you?" She grumbled. 

"I need to know where I can find Persephone? Could you direct me to her office?" Minthe smiled as sweetly as she could manage.

"Top floor, room 101. It's not hard to find, the office to your right as you leave the elevator." The nymph pointed towards the glass elevator to the left of the desk and picked up the phone to continue her conversation. Minthe ran a hand through her hair before her heels clacked towards the glass doors. 'Oh this should be fun.' She smiled. 

Persephone dumped a second load of papers on the floor, finishing up marking off the shades directed onto the correct path. Now for the bit she hated: correcting the ones that ended up on the wrong path. It didn't happen very often but when it did, it was a pain in the backside to sort out. Having to get the same piece of paper signed off by twenty different people. She breathed out deeply and turned on the computer monitor. Softly, she heard the elevator bell ping outside and smiled at the thought of her husband coming to bring her lunch. What she got instead was less appetising.

"Ah hello Persephone." Minthe smirked, blowing cigarette smoke in the pink goddesses direction. Persephone scowled. 

"What do you want Minthe?" She hissed. 

"Well that tone is a bit unnecessary don't you think?" The red nymph sauntered forward and sat in the chair opposite the goddess. "Aren't you just so glad I got another job here? Now we'll be able to see each other all the time!" The sarcasm dripped from Minthe's lips and at that, Persephone stood up and pushed her chair backwards. 

"I think you need to retreat back to your own place Minthe." 

The other woman was not perturbed in the slightest. "And where would that place be oh mighty Queen?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I swear if you-" 

All of a sudden the office door swung open and Hades popped his head inside. "Ah hello to you both! Minthe, I wasn't expecting you to be up here. Shouldn't you be working?" He spoke calmly and Minthe sighed. She got out of the chair and walked slowly over to Hades, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she passed him.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you both around." She chuckled and left the room. Hades turned back to his wife. If looks could kill, he would have died a thousand deaths. 

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Hades finally speaks and Persephone lands hard back into her chair.

________

It had been a month since the slight incident with Minthe in Persephone's office and true to his word, Hades had made sure it didn't happen again. 

As Hades descended the stairs to begin his lunch break he was met half way by a red nymph in a skimpy black dress. "Oh hi Minthe." He smiled politely at her as he walked past. She grabbed the top of his arm and spun him around.

"Hello you." She smiled devilishly.

"I need to go for lunch. Is it something important you need to talk to me about?" Hades raised an eyebrow at her and that made her smile more.

"You know..." She placed a hand on his shoulder and inched closer. "I think there is." 

Hades grabbed her wrist and pulled it back down to her side. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me that way." Hades tried to keep his voice steady. The slender nymph intertwined her fingers with his and smirked.

"How do you want me to touch you then?" 

Just as the words left her mouth, Hades spotted a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye and turned to see his Queen standing on the landing above them. Red filled her eyes as the air shifted and Hades yanked his hand back. "Kore, I swear it's not what it looks like..." Her husband mumbled and stepped forward.

"GET RID OF HER." Persephone almost screamed and stamped up the stairs. Lunch was so much less important now. Hades turned to look at Minthe and she just looked genuinely pleased with herself. He shot her a glare before following his wife up the stairs.

"Perrephone, please!" Hades reached her office and walked straight over. She had her back to him, facing the window.

"I said just get rid of her. I thought that was clear enough." She hissed.

"It wasn't what it looked like at all. She ambushed me and you caught it at completely the wrong time." Hades pleaded.

"Look Hades." She turned to face him. "I trust you. And I know you know that, but I don't trust her. Whilst she works here I'm not comfortable so she needs to go." Persephone didn't let her eyes leave his with every word. Hades just nodded, not needing to say anything else. His wife walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. 

"I love you, Kore." Hades breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I know. I love you too." She nestled her head into his chest. "But I can't work like this." 

"She'll be gone by morning." Hades reassured her before stepping back. Persephone smiled and turned back to her desk to see all the work she had yet to do. 

"I'll probably be staying late tonight." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Hades came up behind her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'll try and make all of this up to you when you get home then." Her husband ran his hands up her sides and she shivered. 

"Well I'm not sure if you're truly forgiven yet." She smirked and left a soft kiss on his lips. "Maybe I need to show you who your priority should be right now." She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I need reminding." Hades whispered next to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I don't exactly enjoy writing dialogue. It's not one of my strong points and basically most of this chapter is dialogue. I've been changing and editing this for a week and I think I just need to post and be done with it. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but it's okay. I'll probably end up coming back and changing it at some point. But for the moment, I hope you enjoy :)

Persephone's hazy eyes turned to the clock on the wall; 10pm and still a whole stack of papers to get through. She sighed and took another sip of her tea, scooting in her chair over to the window. Today had been way too long already and all she wanted was to be at home in bed with her husband. Looking out of the window, she could just make out the lights on in Hades' town house and wondered what he was up to. The thought of him made her turn back to the work she had yet to do. The decision was made: she'd done enough, the rest could be completed tomorrow.  
With a deep breath out, Persephone stood up and grabbed the papers, putting them in the draw in her desk and locking it. Leaning over the desk, she shut down the computer before bending to grab her bag.

"So... This makes you happy huh?" Persephone jumped at the voice and stood straight up. She was met with Minthe standing at her office door holding a box full of things. 

"You knew what you were doing. These are the consequences." The goddess shrugged it off and took her coat from the peg. 

"But did you know what your husband was doing?" Minthe raised an eyebrow. Persephone knew the other woman was trying to get some kind of reaction but she wouldn't give in as easily as earlier. She just slung her coat over her shoulders. 

"Funnily enough, I know my husband quite well." She began to walk towards Minthe to leave the room.

"If you say so. But do you think his needs are really satisfied with you?"  
Persephone stopped. 'No, she's just trying to get to you. Don't give in.' Shaking her head, Persephone continued walking and ushered the other woman out of the room. 

"Oh the things we used to do together Persephone. The noises he'd make for me. I doubt most of which you've never heard." Minthe purred. Persephone's blood started to boil as she tried to fight against what the red nymph in front of her was saying. She knew how much Hades loved her and trusted him dearly. His needs were most definitely satisfied with her. And yet, with each word that dripped from the slender women's lips, a tiny ounce of doubt snaked it's way into Persephone's mind. She made her way to the elevator. "Maybe he needs a bit on the side to satisfy all those wants."

"Maybe you should learn when to shut your mouth." The Queen of the Underworld snapped. That made Minthe even more excited and a devilish smile cracked at the edges of her lips. 

"And what would you do if I don't 'shut my mouth'? I know Hades will always manage to find me. He misses how I make him feel." She smirked at Persephone.

"You say one more word..." The pink goddess growled and stepped towards the nymph, her eyes a striking shade of red.

"And what? What is a silly little flower goddess gonna do to me?"  
With that, a sudden gush of wind blew through the hallway as Persephone's hair grew and twisted, splaying from her head. For the first time, a flash of fear passed across Minthe's eyes. The ground beneath their feet began to shake and Minthe took a step back from the almost blazing goddess.

"Αποχαιρετισμός." Persephone growled low and a huge light filled the room.

______

Hades rolled over again. He forgot how hard it was to sleep without his wife by his side. Reluctantly he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking across the underworld through the window. Just at that moment, a flash of light appeared in the sky and disappeared just as quickly. The man groaned with the thought of another storm, especially seeing as Persephone would have to travel home through it. He draped a robe over his shoulders and waltzed downstairs. Popping a jug of coffee on, he sat at the breakfast bar, his hands swiped over his face as he thought about the day he'd had. At that moment, there was a faint knock at the door. It couldn't be Persephone, he was sure she would have her key on her. ignoring it, Hades poured himself a cup and leant over to take a sip. The once soft knocking on the door became heavy pounding and he groaned. Why was someone bothering him this late at night? Front doors should have answering machines.

Rolling his eyes, Hades sauntered over to the door and opened it. There stood his wife looking shell shocked with her hands behind her back. "What in Gaia's name happened to you?" Hades quickly pulled her inside into the warm, feeling guilty for not getting up sooner. "And where is your key?"

"Left my key in the office. I was in a bit of a rush to be honest." She looked down. "I think I may have made a slight mistake." Hades raised an eyebrow and took Persephone's arm.

"And what would that be?" He questioned, pulling her towards the couch and sitting down.

Persephone pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a potted plant. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She placed the plant on the table. Hades couldn't have been more confused if he tried. "You didn't mean to bring a mint plant home...?" He lifted the pot and looked at it, tilting it from side to side.

"Be careful with it." The goddess snatched the pot from his hands. "That's your ex-girlfriend."

Hades kept his eyes on the plant and couldn't muster the chuckle trying to escape his lips. He took it from her and that just made him laugh more. "Look I knew these long hours were having an effect on you. But I didn't think they'd drive you mad." He tried to calm his laughing.

"I'm deadly serious." She looked him dead in the eyes and he stopped still. He knew when Persephone wasn't playing and quickly placed the pot back on the table. "She wouldn't stop talking. Saying how she's the only one who satisfies you. How you need her to be around."

"Sweetness, you know that's not true..." Hades placed a hand on her knee.

"Yes of course I do." Her eyes drift down to her lap. "But in that moment she got in my head. And then she asked me what I was going to do about it. I don't like being tested." Persephone looked at the mint plant and turned back to her husband with slight smile itching at the side of her lips. Hades tried to hide his smile too, but he couldn't help himself. He snickered and that set Persephone off. Their laughter filled the room until there were tears in their eyes.

"Remind me to never make you that angry." Hades struggled to splutter out. "But if I do, I prefer oregano." 

Persephone gasped amongst her giggles, bending over herself to try and stop. Breathing deeply, she calmed herself down to speak. "So what are we gonna do?" She looked up at Hades, breathing heavily and still smiling but with an essence of worry.

"I'm not too sure... I mean she is a lot quieter now." He smiled and looked over at the mint plant. "Might look nice on the kitchen table?" Persephone shot him a look and he turned away, smirking. 

"I might go and see my mother about it." She shuffled slightly away from Hades and leant forward in thought.

"Do you have to go to her?" He groaned and fell back into the sofa cushions in a dramatic manner. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not exactly her biggest fan. But she may know if there is a way to change what I did? I don't know if it's fair for Minthe to remain a mint plant for all of eternity."

"I mean....."

"Aidoneus." Persephone stood up and tried to look serious.

"Fine. Do you intend to go tonight?" Hades stood to meet his wife and placed a hand gently across her cheek.

"I think that may be for the best." She shrugged. "I don't intend to be gone long. Mother has me for six months of the year as it is. I'll probably just stay the night." Persephone reassured Hades and he smiled at her.

"I knew my queen was strong. But I didn't know she had so much tenacity." Hades cupped Persephone's face and kissed her softly.

"I guess there are a few things you still don't know about me." She winked, turning and waltzing away to start on her packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Αποχαιρετισμός' - Farewell


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took way too long for me to upload this... Deadlines got in the way which meant I didn't have a lot of time to write. But I'm back now and most of my work has been handed in so uploads should be more regular now (hopefully...) Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

"And if you want to come home, I'll come get you. Hermes should be there at the gate. I know you can go by yourself but I thought it would be good for him to be there. And you haven't seen him in a while so I-"

"Hades." Persephone placed her hand softly on her husband's knee and smiled. "You do this every time. I will be fine. And this time I'm only going for a night." 

Hades sighed and smiled too, his eyes fixed on the road as he drove Persephone to the mortal realm gate in Olympus. "I just know what your mother is like. And what she has done in the past...."

"Look, I know you don't like her. But she's my mother. And at the end of the day, she may be able to solve our little 'problem' here." Persephone looked down at the plant pot in her lap.

"I still think it would look great above the fireplace." Hades smirked but kept his eyes away from his wife. She chose to ignore his statement.

The bright skies of Olympus came into view as the car approached the toll gates and left the slick blue tower blocks of the Underworld behind. Hades rolled the window down and showed ID to the daemon standing there. He shooed it away with his hand and raiseed the barrier. "I know who you are your majesty. And his Queen!" He tilted his cap at them both and stepped back. Hades nodded and pulled forward, pushing away a cheeky grin.

"You never get tired of that do you?" Persephone rolled her eyes and smileed. 

Hades shruged. "I just have to pinch myself every time I'm reminded that you're my Queen."

________

The elevator bell rang as Hades and Persephone reached the top floor of the mortal realm gate offices. Hades looked down affectionately at Persephone and smileed.

"You know... I think you should wear mortal clothing more often." He ran his hand across the bottom of her back.

"That can wait until tomorrow." She playfully slapped his hand away and giggled. "Maybe I'll keep this on when I come home."

Hades eyes flashed a dim shade of red at that thought but he didn't say a word. They walked hand in hand towards the large glass doors opening out onto the roof of the building. Directly in front was a set of stairs leading up to a large white portal. Hermes began to walk over to them wearing just running shorts and sneakers.

"Ah my favourite royal couple! How are you both doing on this gorgeous morning?" Hermes practically skipped towards Persephone before hauling her into a hug. She chuckled and squeezed him back.

"It's good to see you Hermes. We're well, just got a few things to sort out with my mother." She stepped back. "Why are you not in mortal clothing?" Persephone raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get changed when we get there. Can't stand those uncomfortable robes." He shrugged. "I mean I could always strip off now." Hermes reached for the waistband of his shorts and Hades coughed.

"I think that's enough for now." He crossed his arms.

"Aw big blue I didn't forget about you!" Hermes went to hug Hades, but the blue god just shot his hand out as on offer to shake. "One day I'll get a hug from you." Hermes slapped his hand and smiled. "So are you coming too this time?" He tilted his head at Hades.

"Oh no no, Demeter and I aren't exactly best buddies. It's a lot less stress if it's just Persephone." Hades wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in to kiss her temple.

"Fair enough. Guess it's just you and me Kore!" Hermes picked up Persephone's night bag and walked towards the gate. "I'll give you love birds a couple of minutes to say your goodbyes!" He called behind him. You didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking.

"Well I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow. You better have dinner cooked for when I get back!" Persephone winked and Hades pulled her in close to him.

"Oh I'll have dinner and more don't you worry, Sweetness." He leant down and kissed her soft pink lips passionately and she responded with just as much emotion. 

"You do know it's only for one night right??" Hermes shouted and laughed from afar. 

"Alright Mailman! She's coming..." Hades rolled his eyes and gave his wife one more sweet peck before releasing his grasp on her waist. 

"I'll see you soon." Persephone turned and walked with the plant in hand towards Hermes, waving back to Hades. She took Hermes' hand, stepped up and vanished into the gate.

________

"So did you want to come and see my mother or did you come here for another reason?" Persephone wiggled her eyebrows as she fixed her hair into braids around her head. Hermes rustled behind the bush where he is getting changed and poked his head up.

"I'll come say hello. But I will need to rush off so no offers of tea please." He winked and reappeared in robes, a wreath wrapped around his head. Persephone nodded and began walking through the dense woodland that she knew hid Demeter's home. 

"You said not to mention the plant but I do have to ask... What's with the plant?" Hermes flicked one of the mint leaves and looked at the pink goddess.

"There was a little misunderstanding between a certain nymph and I. She questioned my strength, so I made it clear who she was messing with." Persephone's eyes flickered red as she recalled the night before. Hermes' eyes went wide as he looked at the plant and then laughed.

"Wow, you mean to tell me that the plant was once a nymph? That's pretty cool, not gonna lie." He took the plant from Persephone and started to study it closely. Just at that moment, two pink flower nymphs appeared from a side path holding bunches of flowers. When they saw Persephone and Hermes, they dropped what they were holding a rushed towards them.

"Kore and Hermes!!" They collided with the goddess, almost knocking her off of her feet. "We didn't think you'd be back this early! Wait until your mother finds out you're back." They stroked her hair and tugged at her robes, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hi girls." Hermes smiled and they both jumped over and embrace him too.

"Oh I'm sure she already knows I'm here. Where is she right now?" Persephone put out her hand and took the plant from Hermes.

"She's in the house making tea. We can walk with you if you'd like!" One took Persephone's hand whilst the other took Hermes' until they were all in a line together.

After catching up on happenings in the mortal realm, they finally reached the front door of Demeter's mansion. The girls both knocked on the door before releasing their hands and turning away. "Make sure you say goodbye before you go Persephone!" Waving as they skipped away. 

The door opened to reveal Demeter in long emerald robes, purple and pink flowers tucked into the gold band around her head. You'd have thought she'd seen a ghost with the way she reacted. "Oh my gorgeous daughter!" She embraced Persephone. "You're back so early!" She pulled her daughter inside and grabbed Hermes' hand too before closing the door. 

"How have you been? I know I always say this but it must be a relief to come back to a place where things are living!" She squeezed the pink goddess and Persephone just smiled at her obvious back-handed comment.

"How are you Hermes?" Demeter smiled, her arm still wrapped around Persephone as they walked towards the front room. The tea was still piping hot on the table.

"Oh I'm good thank you. Just thought I'd make sure Persephone got here okay as I was passing through." He smiled, standing behind the couch to try and signal he wasn't staying. Demeter sat Persephone down before perching on the chair opposite her. She looked up at Hermes and smiled before raising an eyebrow.

"Don't see that husband of hers offering to get her here safely." She looked over the rim of her cup straight at her daughter.

"Well act-"

"I insisted! I was coming here anyway so it felt pointless for Hades to come too." Hermes interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. Demeter just let out a long breath and sat back.

"So are you staying for tea Hermes?" She looked at him and then to the pot of tea. 

"Oh well I should probably get going...."

"Oh no stay stay. I insist. " She smirked and tapped the seat next to her. Hermes forced a smile and walked over to the seat.

They all ended up talking about Olympus and the mortal realm, Demeter obviously avoided the subject of the Underworld. Persephone just smiled each time her mother made a comment. It wouldn't be worth the argument especially as she came here for her help.

"So I'm surprised you haven't got much luggage with you this time? Normally you have at least 4 bags in preparation for spring!" Demeter leant forward, staring intently at her daughter. Persephone hated the way her mother still patronised her. She was an adult and married after all. Happily married, much to Demeter's anguish.

"Oh I'm afraid this isn't a long trip. I will be back for spring but for now I'm just here for the night. In fact, this is the reason why I'm here." Persephone reached down into her bag where she'd carefully placed the mint plant earlier whilst talking to the flower nymphs.

"Oh I see. I thought you'd come back a bit early to spend some time with me. But that's fine." Demeter tried to play the guilt card but Perspehone ignored her as she popped the plant on the table.

"So I have a few questions about my powers that I need you to answer." The goddess looked up at her mother and sat up straight.

"And how is the mint plant involved?" Demeter raised an eyebrow. 

Before Persephone could say anything, Hermes interrupted. "The plant was once a nymph! She managed to turn a nymph into a plant. How cool is that?!" Hermes sat at the edge of his seat but the pink goddess just glared at him. 

"You did what??" Demeter looked at her daughter wide-eyed in shock. Persephone just bowed her head.

"Look I just need to know how to reverse it..." 

"And what on earth caused you to do this?" Demeter stood up suddenly, almost spilling her tea.

"She was tormenting me! Saying how she would have an affair with Hades! How he obviously loved her more!" Perspehone stood too, red in the cheeks.

"Well maybe you should have let her! Would have saved you all of this trouble... Kill two birds with one stone." Demeter rubber her temples.

"What don't you get about the fact that I'm happy? Is it too much to see your own daughter happy!?" Perspehone's eyes now glowed red with anger.

"Look I don't think an argument is the best way t-"

"SHUT UP HERMES!" Demeter shouted, cutting him off.

"NOW THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Persephone almost screamed as she pointed towards Hermes.

Demeter glowed with anger, her eyes fixed on her daughter. All of a sudden she turns away from them and places her head in her hands. "You've changed Kore. What has he turned you into." She sighed in defeat. Perspehone felt a pang in her heart and didn't know what to say. Had she changed? Is this mint plant just proof of that?

"If you'd allow me Demeter..." Hermes stepped forward cautiously. "Since being with Hades, Persephone has changed." He shrugged and both women shot him a look. "She is the best I've ever seen her. Always glowing and smiling. She has finally learnt how to defend herself against the world. She is strong, independent and is capable of incredible things. And that is everything that Hades brings out in her. I think you need to finally see that." Before Demeter could come back with a remark, Hermes climbed out of the window, his wings shot from his back and he soared up and away from the house. Both goddesses stood stunned before turning back to each other. 

Demeter picked up the plant and turned away from her daughter. "I think you need to go home." She began to walk away and didn't look back. Perspehone just stood there in shock, not quite knowing what to do

"Mother..." She mumbled.

"Go." Demeter pointed to the door before walking up the stairs. The small goddess did as she was told, picked up her back and left through the front door.

________

'And it's raining... Of course.' Persephone thought to herself as she walked back through the gate to Olympus. It was quite late at night and pouring down with rain. It hardly ever rained in Olympus but the one day it does, the goddess was stuck at the top of this tower block with just robes and a nightbag. She reached into the front pocket of her bag for her phone. It was dead. That was the last straw as Persephone burst into tears and slumped on the floor. The last few days had been a lot and she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Defeated, she tapped the ground with her fist twice hoping Hades will hear her.

Hades was slumped on the couch, Cerberus at his feet with a bag of Cheetos across his chest. He was watching some kind of rom-com that was on the TV when he turned it on, feeling sorry for himself. He knew this was ridiculous. Persephone left for half of the year when spring and summer came around and he dealt with it fine then (after two weeks of sulking...). Just as he reached for the remote to turn the film off, he felt a tug on his heart and sat up at the sign of a summon. As he closed his eyes, he saw a pink woman in the rain, slumped over and shivering. His stomach dropprd to the floor. Without bothering to put a shirt on or even wipe the Cheeto dust off his fingers, he dissapeard in an instant and Cerberus jumped up startled. 

Persephone curled into a ball trying to control her shivering. She could see her own breath in clouds pouring out of her mouth and tucked her head against her knees. A warm glow caused her to lift her head and Hades knelt beside her, wrapping one arm under her legs and the other across her back. "Hades..." She croaked and more tears flowed down her already soaked cheeks. Hades stood, slinging the bag over his shoulder before disappearing quickly out of the rain and reappearing back inside his townhouse. "I'm sorry... I feel so pathetic." Perspehone rubbed her face with the back of her hand as Hades lowered her onto the couch.

"Hey, it's okay. The most important thing right now is to get you warmed up." He knelt next to her, carefully undoing Perspehone's braids and brushing them out with his fingers. He lifted her again and took her towards their bedroom, through to the ensuite bathroom. Hades placed her gently on the floor before untying her robes and sliding them down her shoulders. The goddess didn't say much as he turned the water on in the bath, adding her favourite lavender bath salts before smiling softly and cupping her cheek with his hand. "You're safe, okay? I'm here now." Hades pulled Perspehone towards him, cradling and slowly rocking her on the bathroom floor. 

After a few moments, Perspehone finally calms down and stripped fully out of her robes before walking towards the bathtub, stepping in gently. "I'll leave you to it." Hades began to stand but Perspehone shot her arm out. 

"Please stay..." Her worried eyes fixed on him and he nodded. He took her hand and sat beside the bathtub, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

They both sat in a comfortable silence, just making the most of each others presence for at least half an hour before there is a loud knock at the door. Cerberus started barking and Hades reluctantly stood. "I should get that." He kissed the back of Persephone's hand before leaving to answer the door. 

Hades turned the door handle and pulled it back to reveal Demeter, soaked and standing in a hooded cloak. He glared at her and snarled. "I don't know exactly what happened, but what I do know is that it had something to do with you." 

Demeter shuffled nervously, her eyes fixed on the ground. "Please... Just let me talk to Persephone. I need to apologise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be 3 chapters long but as I was writing more ideas came to mind and I realised I'm probably going to need another chapter. With the way it's planned now, there should be a total of 4. But who knows... Hope you enjoyed this one though :D


End file.
